


Of lotus and kunai

by 9LittleTarantula



Category: Naruto, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Did not follow any Chronological order, Drabble Collection, Gen, Sporadic Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LittleTarantula/pseuds/9LittleTarantula
Summary: What happened if a character from Naruto reincarnated into The Grandmaster Of Demonic Cultivation.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Of lotus and kunai

**Author's Note:**

> Who will this mysterious ninja be.  
> And how will the world of Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation shifted with the addition of said ninja.  
> How much will change?  
> Who Know...

Lotus Pier is raining that night. 

It is not the sort of rain that carry thunderstorms or make flood. But rather the light drizzle that is light enough to produce misty layer over the surface. Swallowing the lotuses that are scattered all over the lake. 

Up on the night sky, the full moon is shining brightly. The brightness of the moon reflected over the lake; their beauty uncovered. The moon reminded him briefly of their fight Before against the rabbit goddess, kaguya otsutsuki. On how Uzumaki Naruto (Nanadaime Hokage-) pull another victory and save the fate of humankind (again-) from fate worse than death. 

It is easy to pretend that this is not Lotus Pier. It is easy to pretend that he is not the only one stranded here. That there are still other ninjas scattered in this accursed place. That the scenery in front of him is actually the village hidden in mist. 

But Jiang Fengmian did not do such thing. He is tired of playing make believe. He is tired of pretending that he will ever return. He is tired of heaping excuses over excuses as if they will come true if he piled them big enough. He is tired of lying to himself. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

To think that he will be reincarnated in a world that is so much different compared where he is from, screaming and wailing and confused and oh so vulnerable. The disorienting feeling when everything is not right and he need to get out of there! (What happened? Where is he? Is this a form of torture?) Is this his punishment for all misery that he inflicted to others? Is it not enough all the pain and hardship that he has to endure Before? To live in this chakra-less world without any of his acquaintance? 

And of his fellow shinobi. His comrade. His family. What will happen to them? Will they be alright? 

In. Out. In. Out. 

His robe crumples under his clenched hand. Robes; flowy fabrics that is vastly different compared to his jounin vest from Before. The multiple layers are good place to hide a few spools of ninja wire and shurikens and seals (Talisman not seals-) and perhaps a few dozen kunai on his person, a pity that it took more effort to carry out some of his tricks in robes, but not everyone can have everything in their life he supposes. 

(Sometimes he dreams that instead of fine silk with delicately etched embroidery, his hand brushes against durable course fabric highly resistant against weather and sandal on his feet. Of jounin vest snug on his frame and hitai-ate on his forehead, proof of his loyalty to his village. Of his -) 

In. Out. In. Out. 

The sect leader of Yunmeng Jiang clan exhale a harsh breath. His shoulder a bit slumped supporting invisible weight that is noticeable only to him. Trails of water flowing down from his face, dislodged from their resting place. He didn’t have any more tears to shed now, instead it is the nature that is crying for him, thoughtful of his longing and sadness. But then, the only one who he did not hide his sadness from is nature itself, everyone else will only see his as Jiang Sect Leader, perfect and unbothered. After all, it is unbecoming for a man of his station to appear less than perfect. The clan elders will have aneurism if they saw him like this. Then again, he didn’t care for their opinion in the first place, so there is no loss there. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

All the thought about perfection makes him feels like a hyuuga, he might as well be one with the theme of adorning themselves with as much fabric as one could carry, the need to keep long hair regardless of gender, obsession over vanity, and the stiff and proper decorum expected at all time. (It could be worse. He could be reincarnated into a world with worse fashion sense. Where the outfit is extremely impractical that it is harder to fight in it. A world where there is no need to fight at al-) 

His thought derailed again. Unbeliveable. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

Perched on the rooftop, Jiang Fengmian watched the full moon as rain drizzled over him. Droplets of water collected over his eyelashes, dripped of his chin, his hair plastered over his body -too heavy with excess water to flow free- his robe soaked with rain water; a testament on how long have he stay there. (He sometime stayed longer- Hours even. Siting in complete stillness is nothing to him who was trained to wait longer) 

If he leaps three rooftops to the centre, he can see his sons (He have sons-) room. There is no doubt that the room is empty; since Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying sneak out tonight to have some fun, to find alcohol at the tavern most probably. Hopefully they both remember to return early to get some rest before they got discovered with tell-tale eyebags. And another four rooftops to the left will lead him to Jiang Yanli, his firstborn (He have a daughter too-). Unlike her younger brothers, she is currently sleeping in her room. 

And his wife; Yu Ziyuan (He is Married. He is Married. He is Married. He is Mar-) currently in a night hunt with some of the disciples a few thousand li from Qinghe. He hopes she enjoyed herself. There is nothing more satisfying then hunting beings drenched in resentful energy nowadays. Lords know how many night hunts he went through back then, before duty shackled him here. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

Expending his senses further, he catches the flickering qi of the guards doing their patrol. It is something that he brings from his former life. Jiang Fengmian took comfort in the existence of the night guards. Having something that is familiar from Before sooth an invisible ache that he has somewhere (Giving him a breath of respite when everything is too much, and he is too overwhelmed and not rea-)

Jiang Fengmian quickly shake his head, dispelling the thought from his mind. There are too many inhibitions deep in his thought. Piling up in his subconscious and spirited him away to a place no one would tread. He is too emotional lately. Perhaps he is more tired than he realized. 

If one would happen to be outside and watching at the place the sect leader perched. All they would notice is a motionless statue that is too still to be real, it might even be a prank set by wayward pranksters (most would blame it on Wei Wuxian, the resident prankster that he is-) hoping to scare the night guards. That is, until one moment later when there is nothing on the roof when there was obviously something perched up there before. 

Jiang Fengmian slipped through the shadow with ease gained through lifetime experience. He walked across the hall, soundless despite the layered robes soaked with rain water and various hidden weapons hidden all over his body. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

A quick application of qi evaporates the water on his body into steam. Leaving no evidence of his activity that night. The steam left, blown away by the wind and became one with the nature. 

The night is quiet and tranquil. It is already late. Save for a few night guards keeping watch, majority of the household is already asleep. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

He is Jiang Fengmian now. Sect Leader of Yunmeng Jiang. Sect Leader of one of the five great clan. Husband of Yu Ziyuan the violet spider. Father of three. 

But just for a little moment, he is no one. 

He is just a man admiring the beautiful moon. 

He yearned. 

Of a life long past. A life where he fights alongside his comrade for a better future. A life where he embodies the will of fire. 

A life that is no longer within his reach. 

Distantly, he hears the hushed voices of Wei Wuxian and Jiang Wanyin and a few more disciples returning from their late night outing. The effort to be quiet is quite appreciated, if a bit ruined in their inebriated state. 

Hatake kakashi cast another look to the moon before retiring to his room. 

It is already late. 

Tomorrow, he needs to carry out duty required of a sect leader of a great clan. 

Tonight, should sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> And the winner is Copy ninja Kakashi!!!  
> Who you think it is?  
> In this work. The only reincarnated character will be Kakashi.  
> Perhaps I will add his ninken. Don't want him to get depressed (much).  
> Ps: I purposely did not put any character tags because I want to keep fellow readers wondering on who might this reincarnated ninja is!


End file.
